The Dog King
by JennaWrites
Summary: Spike's son Fluke is destined to be the king of dogs. But Steele is planning to get rid of Spike and Fluke once and for all. Parody of the Lion King. Please review! Good news I uploaded chapter 4 where it's suppose to be! Also I uploaded chap. 5!
1. Chapter 1

The Dog King

By JennaWrites

The cast

Simba- Fluke (Spike's son)

Mufasa- Spike

Scar- Steele

Sarabi- Fifi

Nala- Saba (One of the puppies from Balto II: Wolf Quest)

Sarafina- Jenna

Timon- Ratso

Pumbaa- Tiger

Zazu- Woodstock

Rafiki- Tommy

Also featuring Dodger, Snoopy, and the gang!

In a grassy plain, we see darkness. Then when the sun rises we hear chanting. Animals raised their heads, looking out into the horizon. They stand up and start walking, animals ranging from cats and rats. Then we here a female voice singing.

_**FS:**__ From the day we arrive on the planet_

_And blinking, step into the sun_

_There's more to see than can ever be seen_

_More to do than can ever be done_

_There's far too much to take in here_

_More to find than can ever be found_

_But the sun rolling high_

_Through the sapphire sky_

_Keeps great and small on the endless round_

_It's the Circle of Life_

We see our favorite, happy go lucky canary, Woodstock, fly up to a HUGE rock with a ledge, where a vast crowd of animals surrounds it. Who we see on the ledge is Spike (the dog king) looking up at the sky.

_And it moves us all_

_Through despair and hope_

_Through faith and love_

Woodstock swoops onto the ledge and bows in front of Spike. Spike nods in approval.

_Till we find our place_

_On the path unwinding_

The crowd starts moving out of a way, letting a figure walk up to the rock. Spike smiles when he sees the figure. Suddenly the light shines on the figure, revealing it to be Tommy walking with a stick as a staff.

_In the Circle_

Spike and Tommy embrace each other.

_The Circle of Life_

Then Spike leads Tommy to a cave full of dogs. Spike leads him to Fifi, who is holding a small bundle in her arms. Spike nuzzles Fifi affectionately, and then she licks the bundle, revealing to be a puppy. The puppy looked A LOT like Spike, except he has a bluish-gray spot on his right eye, and he has ears with white fluff, like his mother. Tommy smiles, then he grabs out one of his finger-paints, dabs his finger, and smudges it on the puppy's forehead. Then Tommy grabs some dust from the ground and sprinkles it on the pup's forehead. Some of dust gets onto his big nose, causing him to sneeze. Spike and Fifi chuckled. Then Tommy grabs the puppy and walks up to the ledge. Then he lifts up the puppy for everyone to see.

_It's the Circle of Life_

All the animals barked, meowed, whinnied, howled, and stamped in excitement.

_And it moves us all_

_Through despair and hope_

_Through faith and love_

_Till we find our place_

Suddenly, the sunlight shines on the puppy.

_On the path unwinding_

All the animals bow in honor of the prince.

_In the Circle_

_The Circle of Life_

**A/N: So what do you think? Do you like it? This is my first parody so go easy on me. Oh and also, please review! I'll appreciate it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Here's chapter 2!**

You'd think everyone in the land would have gone to the presentation of the prince, but you're wrong. We go inside a cave not too far away, a mouse wanders around. Suddenly the mouse sniffs the air. It smelled danger! Before it could run, a white paw slaps it to the ground. The paw lifts it up by the tail, revealing to be a muscular, black and white husky with the voice of Jim Cummings. He speaks, "Life's not fair, is it? You see I, well, I... shall never be King."

When the mouse was about to escape from the husky's paw, "And you…" Unfortunately, the husky snatched the mouse before it could even escape, "Shall never see light of another day." He chuckled to himself lightly and quietly said, "Adieu"

When the husky was about to open his mouth to have his "meal" when Garry Shandling-like voice rang, "Didn't your mother teach you to not play with your food, Steele?" Steele turned around to see Woodstock with his wings crossed. With the mouse under his paw, Steele lightly growled to himself and asked, "What do you want?"

"I'm here to announce, that the King of Dogs, Spike, is on his way," Woodstock said proudly as he bows, then in an angry tone, "So you'd better have a good excuse for missing the ceremony this morning."

During the conversation, the mouse slipped out the husky's paw running off into a small mouse hole.

"Oh look now Woodstock; you made me lose my lunch," acknowledged Steele.

"Ha! You'll more than that when the King gets through to you. He's madder than a soaked, wet cat!" declared Woodstock.

Steele then went face to face with Woodstock, saying mockingly, yet menacingly, "Oooh… I quiver with FEAR!"

Steele crouches down at Woodstock. Woodstock anxiously said backing away from Steele, "Now Steele, don't look at me that way."

As the husky pounces, the canary attempts to fly away shouting, "HELP!" But the husky caught the canary in his mouth.

Then a Bruce Willis-like voice was heard in a serious tone, "Steele!"

Steele turns around to see a skinny looking tan dog, and said with his mouth full, "Mm-hmm"

"Drop him."

Woodstock's mouth pops out of Steele's, saying, "Great timing, your majesty."

Steele then reluctantly spits out Woodstock; who is coated with saliva all over his body. Woodstock looks at his body disgusted, "Ecck"

Steele then walks over to Spike, sarcastically delighted saying, "Why! If it isn't my old friend, descending from on high to mingle with the commoners."

"Fifi and I, didn't see you at the presentation of Fluke," Spike said sternly.

Steele pretending to be shocked, "That was today? Oh, I feel just so terrible!" Steele then walks over to a rock wall, and scratches his claws onto it. Woodstock cringes at the dreaded sound. "Must have slipped my mind," Steele said admiring his claws.

Woodstock then flew up to the husky's face, stating, "Yes, well, as slippery as your mind is, as the king's FRIEND, you should have been first in line!"

Steele clicks his teeth at the canary, causing him to immediately to hide behind Spike's leg. "Oh, I was first in line," Steele said. Then crouching down to Woodstock's level saying in disgust, "Until the little FUR BALL was born."

Spike lowered his head to Steele's level, eye to eye, saying sternly, "That _fur ball_, is my son. And you're future king."

"Oh, I should practice my curtsy," Steele said sarcastically, walking away.

"Don't turn your back on me Steele!" Spike angrily warned.

Steele then turned his head around at Spike and replied, "Oh no, Spike. Perhaps YOU shouldn't turn YOUR back on me."

Spike then barked furiously; plus LITERALLY jumped in front of Steele. Spike bared his teeth, angrily asking, "Is that a challenge?!"

"Maybe it is. Maybe it isn't," growled Steele, "Now get out of my way!"

"Steele!" a voice yelled that sounded a lot like Kevin Bacon. A wolfdog runs up to Steele, growling, joining Spike's side.

"Balto?!" Steele said a little surprised.

"You have no right to talk to our king like that!" Balto angrily snarled.

"Step down Steele. You're outnumbered," Spike growled.

"Ya," Woodstock angrily agreeing.

Steele thought for a moment. What Spike said was true. It was two really peeved dogs (he didn't count Woodstock seeing how he thought he was weak) vs. just him. Steele then angrily growled in defeat, "Alright. You win this round."

Steele sulked away from the three, but then he turned back to say, "But one thing's for sure. One day I'll be King!" Then he ran off.

Woodstock sighed, "There's one in every family, Spike... Two in mine, actually." He then flew on top of Spike shoulder, perching on it, saying, "And they always manage to ruin special occasions."

Balto then walked up to Spike and reassured, "Don't feel bad Spike. Steele did things to me MUCH worse."

Spike then sighed, "What am I going to do with him?"

Suddenly Woodstock spoke up optimistically, "He'd make a very handsome throw rug."

"Woodstock!" Spike chided playfully.

"I would, have to agree with Woodstock. His glossy fur coat would look nice as a rug," playfully agreed Balto.

As the three walked out into plains, Woodstock continued on, "And just think. When ever he gets dirty, we can take him out, and BEAT him!"

Three chuckled happily as they walked back to the huge rock.

* * *

Later at a stormy night, we go inside the Pickles house. We see Tommy drawing something on the walls of his bedroom, while Dil was sleeping. Tommy smiled, lightly chuckled. He put on the finishing touches onto the drawing of Fluke. "Fluke," he quietly said to himself.

**A/N: So what do you think? Chapter 3 will be soon! Thank you for the reviews! Keep reviewing!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3!**

Two months have passed after the presentation. Fluke grown a lot since then. He started eating dog food, he could run fast, and he could howl. We now see him on the ledge of the huge rock at dawn, looking out onto plain. Then he turned around running into the cave jumping over and dodging sleeping dogs. Fluke shouts (with the voice of Slade Pearce), "Dad, dad! Come on, dad! We gotta go. Wake up!" Fluke accidentally stepped on his sister, Pepper, "Oomph!"

Fluke notices this apologizes, "Oops. Sorry."

Fluke then reaches Spike, and tries to wake him up, "Dad? Dad. Dad. Dad. Dad. Dad…"

Spike's mate, Fifi, slowly opens her eyes and quietly said to her mate (with the voice of Tress MacNeille in a French accent), "Your son is awake."

Spike replied to Fifi with his eyes still closed, "Before sunrise, he's your son!"

"Dad! C'mon dad!" Fluke shouted. Then Fluke started tugging on Spike's ear. He tugged so hard, he lost his grip, causing him to slip and fall backwards. Then he comes running back, butting Spike's head and said, "You promised!"

Spike opened his eyes to see an impatient Fluke. Spike sleepily said, "Okay. Okay. I'm up. I'm up."

"Yeah!" Fluke cheers happily, as he runs off. Spike slowly gets up, yawning tiredly.

Spike and Fifi follow Fluke on the very top of the rock. Fifi stops as the two continue on, looking at the father and son with a loving expression.

* * *

Now we see Spike and Fluke on the very top of the huge rock, watching a stunning sunrise. "Look, Fluke. Everything the light touches, is our kingdom," Spike proclaimed. 

"Wow," awed Fluke.

"A king's time as ruler rises and falls like the sun. One day, Fluke, the sun will set on my time here, and will rise with you as the new king," stated Spike.

"And this will all be mine?" Fluke asked amazed.

"Everything," Spike replied.

"Everything the light touches," Fluke, said amazed as he stares out into the kingdom. He sees things that amazed him. He saw massive trees, vast plains, lots of animals, and even houses that belong to humans (including the rugrats houses). Then Fluke noticed an area up north, covered by a huge shadow. In curiosity, he asked, "What about that shadowy place?"

Spike walked up to Fluke, telling him sternly, "That's beyond our borders. You must never go there, Fluke."

"But I thought a king can do whatever he wants," Fluke asked confused.

"Well, there's more to being king, than getting your way all the time," replied Spike as he walked down the huge rock.

Fluke then said in awe, "There's more?!"

Spike chuckled, "Fluke…"

* * *

The scene switches to Spike and Fluke walking on plains (with the sun fully up), "Everything you see exists together, in a delicate balance. As king, you need to understand that balance, and respect all the creatures—from the crawling ant. To the lumbering cow," Spike explained. 

"But Dad? Doesn't our dog food have cow in it?" Fluke asked inquisitively.

"Yes Fluke, but let me explain. When we die, our bodies become the grass. And the cows eat the grass. And so we are all connected in the great Circle of Life," Spike said proudly.

We then see Woodstock fly in front of the two, landing on a stone, cheerfully greeting, "Good morning, Spike!"

"Good morning, Woodstock!" Spike greeted back.

"Checking in, with the morning report!" exclaimed Woodstock.

"Fire away!" declared Spike.

Woodstock began with the list, "Well! The buzz from the bees is that the…"

While Woodstock was lecturing, Fluke tries to pounce on a grasshopper, but fails to catch it. Spike notices this and quietly asks his son, "What are you doing son?"

Fluke looks up at his father, and replies, "Pouncing."

Spike leans over to Fluke whispering, "Let an old pro, show you how it's done."

"Uh, Woodstock. Could you turn around?" Spike asks the Woodstock.

"Sure, Spike," Woodstock said, then continues with his speech, "…And the horseflies are biting the horses…"

Spike puts his paw on his son's back, ushering him to lowering himself to the ground, whispering, "Stay low to the ground."

Fluke replied whispering, "Okay, staying low to the ground, right…"

Woodstock then noticed Spike and Fluke were up to something so he asked, "Uh, what's going on?"

Spike turned to Woodstock replying, "Pouncing lesson."

"Oh very good. Pouncing," suddenly Woodstock realized what Spike meant, "Pouncing!?! Oh no, Spike you can't be serious?!"

Spike gives Woodstock a twirling motion with his paw.

"Oh, this is so humiliating," Woodstock, sighed.

"Try not to make a sound," Spike whispered to Fluke.

"What are you telling him, Spike?" Woodstock asked turning around. But he saw that Spike and Fluke were out of sight. Woodstock looks around uneasily, "Spike? Fluke?"

Then out of nowhere, Fluke pins the canary to the ground. Spike starts laughing. As Fluke gets off of Woodstock, Spike complemented him, "That's very good."

When Woodstock slowly gets up, a "messenger mouse" runs up to Woodstock, whispering to him.

"Now, this time…" Spike tells Fluke.

"Spike!" Woodstock shouted, "Weasels! In our land!"

Spike suddenly leaps next to Woodstock, orders seriously, "Woodstock, take Fluke home."

"Oh dad! Can't I come?" Fluke asked Spike.

"No son," Spike replied curtly and took off at a full gallop.

Fluke walks off grunting, "I never get to go anywhere."

"Oh, Fluke. One day, you'll be king," Woodstock assured Fluke, "Then you can chase those slobbering mangy stupid poachers from dawn until dusk."

* * *

Later we see Steele walking by an overhanging rock ledge, behind the huge rock. He stares down at the bottom of the ledge, and kicks an old bone off the edge. 

Suddenly a young voice rang, "Hey Uncle Steele! Guess what?"

"I despise guessing games," Steele said to himself.

Fluke walks up to Steele, saying proudly, "I'm going to be king of these lands."

Steele sarcastically says, "Oh, goody."

Fluke runs over to the edge exclaiming, "My dad just showed me the whole kingdom! And I'm going to rule it all! Heh, heh!"

"Yes," Steele said sounding dull, "Well, forgive me for not leaping for joy. Bad back, you know." Steele flops down on his side.

Fluke then runs over to Steele asking, "Hey, Uncle Steele. When I'm king, what will that make you?"

"A monkey's uncle," Steele said sarcastically.

"Heh, heh," Fluke laughs as he rolls off his uncle, "You're so weird."

"You have NO idea," Steele said as he was getting up, "So. Your father showed you the whole kingdom today, did he?"

"Everything."

"Did he show you what's beyond the rise of the northern border?" asked Steele.

Fluke then sits down disappointed, "Well, no. He said I couldn't go there."

"And he's ABSOULUTLY right! Far too dangerous. Only the bravest dogs go there," stated Steele.

Then Fluke stands up saying, "Well I'm brave. What's out there?"

"I'm sorry, Fluke. I can't tell you," Steele said acting like he refused to tell.

"Why not?" Fluke asked.

"Fluke, Fluke, I'm only looking out for the well-being of my favorite nephew," Steele said acting like he cared.

"Aw shucks," Fluke said humbly, "You're not even my real uncle."

"Yes, but I'm your father's friend. All the more reason for me to be protective... A junkyard is no place for a young prince," stated Steele. Then Steele faked a surprise, "Oops!"

"A junkyard?! Whoa!" Fluke said excitedly.

"Oh dear! I said too much!" Steele faking dismay, "Well, I suppose you'd have found sooner or later, you being SO clever and all…"

Fluke with a mischievous face, was about to walk away, until Steele grab him saying, "Oh, just do me one favor; promise me you'll never visit that dreadful place."

Fluke thinks for a moment, and replies, "No problem."

"There's a good pup! You run along and have fun!" Steele encourages Fluke, "And remember… it's our little secret!" As Fluke runs off, Steele walks away with an evil smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Here's chapter 4!**

We see Fluke running down a slope, at the lower part of the Huge Rock. We see Fifi and Jenna on two different rocks, relaxing. Jenna is bathing her puppy. Fluke runs next to red husky pup, Saba, greeting, "Hey Saba!"

"Hi Fluke!" Saba replied (with the voice of Dakota Fanning).

Fluke then leaned near Saba, whispering, "Come on. I just heard about this great place."

Then Saba said through clenched teeth, "Fluke! I'm kind of in the middle of a _bath_."

"And it time for yours," Fifi confirmed Fluke.

Before Fluke could even run, Fifi snatched him with her mouth, and started bathing him. He yelled, "Mom! Mom, you're messing up my fur." Finally Fifi stops and starts smiling. Fluke jumped off the rock and said impatiently, "Okay, Okay; I clean! Can we go now? "

"So where are we going? It better not be anyplace dumb," Saba asked.

Fluke walked up to Saba, replying, "No. It's really cool."

"So where is this 'really cool' place?" Fifi asked.

"Oh," Fluke thought for a moment and replied, "Around the waterhole."

"The waterhole?!" Saba sounding surprised, "What's so great about the waterhole?"

Fluke leaned over and clenching his teeth, whispering, "I'll show you when you _get_ there."

"Oh," Saba whispered now understanding what Fluke meant. Saba then turn to her mother asking, "Uh, Mom. Can I go with Fluke?"

Jenna looked at Fifi asking (with the voice of Bridget Fonda), "Hmm, what do you think Fifi?"

"Well…" Fifi said as she was thinking.

"Pleeease?" Fluke and Saba pleaded with forged smiles.

"It's alright with me…" Fifi replied.

Fluke and Saba pranced off overjoyed.

"… As long as Woodstock goes with you," Fifi said finishing her sentence.

Fluke and Saba stopped dead in their celebration. Fluke complained, "No! Not Woodstock!"

Now we see Fluke and Saba walking towards the waterhole, with Woodstock flying ahead of them.

"Step lively. The sooner we get to the water hole, the sooner we can leave," Woodstock said to the two pups.

Meanwhile, Saba was whispering to Fluke, "So where are we _really_ going?"

"A junkyard," Fluke whispered back.

"Wow!" exclaimed Saba.

"Shhh!" shushed Fluke, "Woodstock."

"Oh, your right!" whispered Saba, "So how are we going to ditch the dodo?"

Woodstock notices the two pups were whispering and smiles. As he flies down in front of the two he says, "Oh, just _look_ at you two. Little seeds of romance blossoming in the lands. Your parents will be thrilled. What with your being betrothed and all."

"Be-what?" Fluke asked confused.

"Betrothed. Intended. Affianced," defined Woodstock.

Fluke and Saba look at each other, then back at Woodstock. Then Saba asks, "Meaning…?"

"One day you two are going to be _married_!" Woodstock declared happily, with his wings spread out.

"Yuck!" Fluke exclaimed.

"Eww!" Saba exclaimed.

"I can't marry her!" Fluke spoke up, "She's my friend!"

"Yeah. It'd be to weird," Saba said agreeing.

"Well, sorry to _bust_ your _bubble_, but you two turtle doves have no choice," stated Woodstock (Fluke then starts mimicking Woodstock; by moving his mouth), "It's a tradition; going back generations!"

"Well, when _I'm_ king, that'll be the first thing to go," Fluke declared.

"Well, not as long as I'm around," Woodstock affirmed.

"In that case, you're fired."

"Hmmm. Nice try, but only the _king_, can do that."

Then Saba spoke up, "Well, he's the future king."

"Yeah. So that means you'll do what I _tell you_," Fluke said, as he lightly thumped Woodstock's chest.

"Not yet I don't!" fired out Woodstock, "And with an attitude like that, I'm afraid you're shaping up to be a pretty pathetic king indeed."

"Hmph. Not the way _I_ see it," said Fluke.

Suddenly the background becomes very cartoonish and colorful. Fluke jumps in front of Woodstock, singing. (Singing voice is Evan Saucedo)

**Fluke:** _I'm gonna be a mighty king! So enemies beware! _

**Woodstock: **_Well, I've never seen a king of beasts, with quite so little fur. _

Woodstock plucks a tiny hair on his head. Then we see Fluke jumping out of some bushes, causing a pineapple to fall from a tree, splitting in half. The top half bounces, landing on Fluke's head, looking like a crown.

**Fluke:** _I'm gonna be the crown event! I'm planning to fire the fowl! _

(Fluke was referring to Woodstock)

**Woodstock:** Hey!

Then Fluke shakes off the "crown" and climbs up a log, in front of Woodstock.

**Fluke:** _I'm brushing up, and looking down! I'm working on my HOOOWWL!!! _

Fluke howls so loud, Woodstock falls backwards, into a mud puddle. Woodstock gets up form the mud, and wipes himself, with what appears to be a "black and white fluffy towel".

**Woodstock**_Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing._

Suddenly, the "black and white fluffy towel" reveals to be Lucifer's (the black fat cat from Cinderella) tail! The canary smiles nervously and at the fat, black cat. Lucifer growls, gently tosses Woodstock in the air with his tail, and with his paw, he bats the canary, like a badminton birdie! (get it!) Woodstock skips like a stone across a pond, while Fluke and Saba slides across it.

**Fluke: **_Oh, I just can't wait to be king! _

Woodstock walks up to running Fluke and Saba.

**Woodstock:** You've rather a long way to go, Fluke, if you think...

**Fluke: **_No one saying do this. _

Behind Woodstock's back, Saba sticks her tongue, making a funny face.

**Woodstock: **Now when I say that…

Then Woodstock turns to Saba, while Fluke stretches out his mouth, with his tongue sticking out.

**Saba **(with the singing voice of Nona Gaye)_No one saying be there. _

**Woodstock: **What I meant was…

Then Woodstock turns to Fluke, while Saba makes raspberry face.

**Fluke: **_No one saying stop that! _

**Woodstock: **Look; what you don't realize...

**Fluke and Saba: **_No one saying see here! _

Fluke and Saba run off.

**Woodstock: **Now, **see here**!

Suddenly, Fluke and Saba pass Woodstock riding emus! (**A/N:** I know it's a little unrealistic, but I couldn't think of other animals.)

**Fluke: **_Free to run around all day! _

**Woodstock: **Well that's definitely out...

Woodstock starts flying after them.

**Fluke: **_Free to do it all my way! _

Woodstock finally reaches the two pups, and flies ahead of them.

**Woodstock:** _I think its time that you and I; arranged a heart to heart. _

Suddenly, Woodstock flies into a horse's butt! (tee hee hee)

**Fluke: **_Kings don't need advice, from little canaries for a start! _

Woodstock falls landing on a branch.

**Woodstock:** _If this is where the monarchy is headed, count me out!_

It is revealed that the branch is in a flowing river, with is about to approach a waterfall.

**Woodstock:** _Out of service, out of the USA, I wouldn't hang about ... aaagh! _

He reappears flying away from the river.

**Woodstock: **_This child is getting wildly out of wing! _

We see a herd of smelly donkeys move out of the way (looking like a walkway) for Fluke and Saba.

**Fluke: **_Oh, I just can't wait to be king! _

When Woodstock goes through, the donkeys suddenly turn around and lift their tails up. Woodstock immediately flinches.

Now we see Fluke and Saba prance under a moving herd of horses. We see Woodstock looking above the herd, looking for the pups. He goes through a crowd of animals and we see Fluke on top of a moose's antlers.

**Fluke: **_Everyone look left! _

Woodstock shrieks as the crowd tramples him.

**Fluke: **_Everyone look right! _

Once again the crowd tramples him.

**Fluke: **_Everywhere you look I'm… _

Fluke jumps on moose' antlers as if a ladder. Then he slides down a moose's back, making a theatrical pose.

**Fluke: **_Standing in the spotlight! _

Woodstock squeezes between two large animals.

**Woodstock: **Not yet!

Then Fluke whispers something to a moose, which whispers something to two squirrels. The two squirrels grab Woodstock and toss him in the air to their tree. While the animals playfully, toss Fluke and Saba in the air.

**Chorus:** _Let every creature go for broke and sing! _

_Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing! _

_It's gonna be King Fluke's finest fling!! _

Then the animals form a giant pyramid, with an emu, and Fluke and Saba on it's back, at the very top.

**Fluke & Chorus:** _Oh I just can't wait to be king! _

_Oh I just can't wait to be king! _

_Oh I just can't waaaaaait ... to be king! _

Then the pyramid starts to collapses and everyone falls. Woodstock struggles to keep the large animal he's holding from falling. But no use, the animal fell on him.

It reveals that the animal was Lucifer. He makes himself comfortable. Then Woodstock under Lucifer, said his voice muffled, "Excuse me sir, but… GET OFF! Saba? FLUKE!?!"

**A/N: Poor Woodstock. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Here's chapter 5!**

We see Fluke and Saba running away from Woodstock, laughing. Fluke then exclaimed, "Alright, it worked!"

"We lost him!" cheered Saba.

Fluke then stuck up his head in pride, saying arrogantly, "I; am a genius."

Then Saba shot out at Fluke, "Hey genius! It was my idea!"

"Yeah. But _I_ pulled it off."

"With me!"

"Oh, yeah…" Fluke said in a pouncing position, "Rraah!!"

Fluke jumped on Saba, only to be flipped over and be pinned to the ground.

"Ha!" Saba shouted as she pinned Fluke, "Pinned ya!"

"Hey, lemme up!" Fluke said annoyed.

As Saba got off of him, she had a smirk of pride on her face. Then Fluke looks at her and attempts to pin her again. The two tumble down a hill into a mysterious area. But once again, Saba pins Fluke down.

"Pinned ya again," Saba said proving her point.

When Fluke got up, the two turned around to see piles of garbage. They also saw a small sign saying "Rusty Weasel's Junkyard". As the two walked in Fluke said, "This is it… we made it."

After entering they looked over a pile of trash, to see the main area of the junkyard. It was a wide, spacious are, with piles of trash surrounding it. Also in the center, was an old, colorful (with flowers, smiley faces, spray-painted peace signs, etc.), 1970's VW van. "Whoa!" exclaimed the two pups in amazement.

"It's really creepy," said Saba.

"Yeah," agreed Fluke, "Isn't it great?"

"We could get in big trouble?" Saba said admitting her naughtiness.

"I know, huh," Fluke said enjoying the thought.

Fluke and Saba started approaching the abandoned van. Saba then said in wonder, "I wondor if they're still _hippies_ in their."

"Well, there's only one way to know," Fluke declared still approaching it, "Come on. Let's go check it out!"

Before Fluke could go anywhere near it, he heard a voice say, "WRONG!", Woodstock flew in front of Fluke, "The only checking out you will do, will be to check out of here."

"Aw, _man_," complained Fluke.

"We're WAY beyond the borders of your father's land!" Woodstock exclaimed.

"Looks, like stubby beak is scared," joked Fluke.

"_It's_ MISTER stubby beak,_ fuzzy_! And right now, we're _all _in very real danger!" Woodstock shouted looking around their surroundings, frightened.

"Danger? Ha!" Fluke said walking in front of the van., "I walk on the wild side. I _laugh_ at the face of danger. _Ha ha ha ha!_"

After Fluke's confident laughing, we hear _menacing laughing, inside the van. Fluke immediately hid behind Saba and Woodstock. Two hairy, dust colored weasels, come out of the van's windows. Their leader comes out of the broken dashboard window. The three circles Fluke, Saba, and Woodstock._

_"Well, well, Chomp. _What have we got here?_" asked the female leader menacingly (voice by Whoopi Goldberg)._

_"Hmm. I don't know Scratch. Uh… what do you think Bob?" Chomp said (with the voice of _Cheech Marin_) to a stupid looking weasel._

_Bob just stupidly laughs (which sounds a lot like Jim Cummings)._

_Chomp says, "_Yeah, just what I was thinking. A trio of _trespassers_!!_"_

_"_And _quite_ by accident, let me assure you. A simple navigational error. Eh heh heh..._" Woodstock anxiously said about to walk away._

_But before he could leave, Scratch put her paw on his tails feathers saying, "_Whoa, whoa, wait wait wait... I know you. Your Spike's little stooge._"_

_Then Woodstock spoke up with pride, "__I_, madam, am the king's majordomo!_"_

_As weasels circle the frightened three, Chomp asks Fluke, "And that would make __you__…?"_

_"Future king!" Fluke spoke up boldly._

_"_Do you know what we _do_ to kings who step out of their kingdom?_" Scratch asked in a sinister tone._

_"_Puh. You can't do anything me,_" Fluke said boldly. _

_"_Uhh... Technically, they can. We are on their land,_" Woodstock said to Fluke nervously. _

_"_But Woodstock, you told me they're nothing but slobbering mangy stupid poachers," Fluke replied.

Woodstock then nervously whispered to Fluke, "Ix-nay on the oopid-stay..."

Chomp then confronted Woodstock saying, "Who you callin' "oopid-stay?!?"

"My, my, my. Look at the sun. It's time to go!" Woodstock said anxiously said usher the pups away.

Then Scratch jumps in front of them, menacingly saying, "What's the hurry? We'd LOVE you to stick around for dinner."

"Yeaaaah! Anything is… _doggone _fine!Get it? Doggone!" Chomp joked.

The three starts laughing uncontrollably. Then Scratch speaks up, "Oh wait, wait, wait. I got one, I got one. Make mine a _pup_sicle. Whatcha think?"

Then while the Scratch and Chomp continues laughing, Bob notices something. This causes him to frantically jabber and point at direction. The two notices Bob, and Scratch asks annoyed, "What? Bob? What is it?"

Looking at Bob's pointing direction, Chomp asks, "Hey, did we order this dinner to go?"

"No. Why?" Scratch asks.

"'Cause **_there it goes_**!!" Chomp yells.

We see Fluke and Saba running away and Woodstock flying behind them. Suddenly, we see a paw grabbing him by the tail feathers.

The pups stop running and look back. Saba says panting, "Did we lose 'em?"

"I think so," Fluke replied unsure, "Where's Woodstock?"

* * *

The scene switches to the weasels having Woodstock near a bucket, filled with chemicals. We see Bob, mixing the chemicals, while Chomp holds Woodstock saying, "The little Majordomo bird hippity-hopped all the way to the birdie-boiler."

Chomp walks Woodstock into the bucket, and stuffs him in it.

"Oh no... Not the _birdie boiler_" Woodstock said in horror.

Then Scratch pours one more chemical from a test tube. Causing the chemicals to boil and BOOM! The chemical reaction caused Woodstock to shoot off in the sky, in a cloud vapor. "_Aaahhhhhh!_"

The weasels start laughing hysterically. Then they heard a young voice shout, "Hey!"

The three look up to see Fluke and Saba on top of a pile of garbage. Fluke speaks up, "Why don't you pick on somebody your _own_ size."

"Like, _you_?" Scratch asks Fluke.

"Oops," Fluke said realizing his mistake.

The weasels leap at the pups. The two scream, dashing off going towards another pile off garbage. Suddenly the three weasels pop their heads out from the trash pile saying, "**Boo!**"

The two gasp, as the trio laughs menacingly. Scratch then snaps at them, but the two run away from them in time. With Scratch int the lead, the weasels pursue the pups. The pups run towards the VW, climbed on it. Chomp then climbs jumps after the two, but they slide down a hill of garbage, (which was behind the van) just before Chomp could chomp on them.

At the end off the hill, the two fly off from a curled, car bumper, on the ground. The pups then notice a chain link fence on top of a steep hill of garbage. They immediately start climbing up the steep hill, with the weasels behind them.

Fluke then hears Saba yell, "Fluke!"

Fluke turns around to see Saba slip down the hill screaming, "Aaaaiee!"

Fluke dashes after his friend, boldly. Before Scratch could even get to Saba, Fluke bites her in the cheek. Scratch yelps in pain, giving the two a chance to run off. Scratch looks at the pups climb up the hill, angrily growling.

After climbing up the garbage hill, the two run towards the fence over a wooden platform. The two attempt to climb over it, but the platform couldn't support the two's weight. So the pups collapsed from the platform, into a fairly large shed (The platform was the roof of the shed). The two got up, and gasped, to see the three weasels approaching them.

"Look boys! A king fit for a meal!" Scratch declared. (**A/N: **That was a line cut from Shenzi from the original Lion King.)

The three wickedly laughed as they closed into the two frightened pups. Fluke then went in front of Saba and tries to bark viciously, but it only sounded like an average, puppy bark, "Arf, arf, arf!"

After hearing his barking, Scratch asks jokingly, "Oo-hoo… That was it? Hah! Do it again... come on."

Fluke opens his mouth again, but this time, we hear adult barking.

"Huh!?!" the weasels said confused.

Suddenly, Spike charges into the three weasels and tackles them viciously. We also see Woodstock, flying next to Fluke and Saba, and watch the fight. Then Spike finally, got the trio under him, pinned to the ground.

Scratch pleaded Spike, "Oh, Please, please. Uncle. Uncle."

Chomp complained, "Ow. Ow. Ow."

"SILENCE!!!" Spike half snarled.

"Oh, we're gonna shut up right now," Chomp nervously exclaimed.

"Calm down. We're really sorry," Scratch apologized nervously.

"If you _ever_ come _near_ my son again..." Spike warned fiercely.

"Oh this is ... this is _your_ son?!?" Scratch said, pretending to realize.

"Oh _your_ son??" Chomp said, pretending to realize too.

"Did you know that?" Scratch asked Chomp.

"_No_... Me? I-I-I didn't know it. No. Did you?" Chomp asked Scratch.

"_No!_ Of course not," Scratch nervously replied.

"No," replied Chomp.

Then Scratch and Chomp looked at Bob, asking, "Bob?"

Bob nods stupidly. Spike barks viciously at the weasels.

"Um… toodles!" Chomp said nervously.

In a flash of light, the three dash off. Woodstock then flies up to Spike, giving him a "that'll show 'em" nod"; then withers under Spike's angry glare.

Fluke runs up to Spike saying, "Dad I…"

Spike turns to Fluke angrily and says harshly, "You deliberately disobeyed me."

Fluke lowers his head saying, "Dad, I'm... I'm sorry."

"Let's go home," Spike said sternly.

As the group walked out of the junkyard, the two pups lowered their heads in shame. Saba then said to Fluke, "I thought you were very brave."

The group didn't know, but Steele was watching them on top of a pile of garbage.

**A/N: So what do you think? The weasels don't belong to anyone but me. They're just parodies of the hyenas from the Lion King. The next chapter will be up soon. And when you have the chance, PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
